Donker Kraai ven Ritueel
Donker Kraai ven Ritueel is the nineteenth map in the Zombies storyline, and the second map in The Parasite storyline. It is set on the northern Beelsebul Village, codenamed as "Tartarus". There are a new major easter egg named "Maojh Verlore", in which the player will freed numerous sealed zombies in the village. The Pack-a-Punch machine were modified to create enhanced-powered weapons. There are new type of zombie, named "Lurkers" which almost comparable to the Hellhounds. Overview The player starts in a classroom on a primary school, with player equips chromium-plated M9 with normal amounts of points. The music box also appeared on this map, on a room which the door was locked by an electrical power. Near the door, there are a Glock .17 and Model 1887 available to buy for 500 points. The Quick Revive are also on a wall near the projector. The door that leads to the hallway costs 1000 points to open. Zombies here can spawn from the hallway, which they will shatter the windows to crawl into the classroom. Model 1887 is suggested if the player were out of options. The Lurkers spawns when the player are on the hallway. They are ferocious and fierceful. In here, the player are suggested to use Model 1887. There are AK-74U and M4A1 available to buy for 700 points, and the Fizzy Bullets Soda for 1800 points. There are 2 rooms that were available to be opened, the Laboratory and the Janitor Room for 1980 points. There's a ventilation air on the janitor room which are available to be opened freely, but requires a screwdriver which were on the Laboratory. The ventilation air leds player to near the entrance of the school. The entrance are available to be opened for 2500 points. ''[[Donker Kraai ven Ritueel/Map L''ayout | Click here for further map information.]] Weapons Starting Weapons *.M9 Pistol *Throwing Knives *Dagger Off-Wall *Glock .17 *Model 1887 *AK-74u *M4A1 *Remington 870 *T88 LMG *TA-L32 *FAMAS *LF-218 *AK-47 *SPAS-12 Mystery Box *KAP-40 *Uzi *Thundergun *Ray Gun *M16 *Dragunov *L96A1 *S1-218 LMG *RPG *China Lake *M60-A1 *Monkey Bomb *Poison Monkey *Desert Eagle *Mk. Mod 10 Major Easter Egg ''Main Article: Maojh Verlore '' Minor Easter Eggs *In Village and Primary School: Collecting all scattered notes will grant you an achievement below. *In Primary School, Class 2-5: Killing the hiding zombie behind the projector canvas will grant you an achievement below. Achievements *The Diary of Doctor Sambawo - Collect all scattered notes on the northern Beelsebul Village. *Peek-a-Boo! - Find and kill the hiding zombie behind the projector canvas on Class 2-5. *Corpse Floor - Kill 100 zombies on the primary school *I Don't Like Dogs - Kill 51 Lurkers *Hells Breaks Loose - Finish the Maojh Verlore easter egg. Trivia *Actually, there are a zombie named "Child Zombies", but was scrapped and replaced with Lurkers. *In one of the Doctor Sambawo lost notes, Ryan Williams from The Diary of Ryan Williams was mentioned to be Doctor Sambawo's "fellow accompany". Category:Tribellium's Maps Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:The Parasite